


Nothing Matters

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4.06 “Glease.”  Kurt’s perspectives and thoughts during his talk with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, really. I guess I just wanted to write about what Kurt was thinking during their talk??

“You okay?” he asks tentatively.

“I just wanna go home.”

“I thought this was home.”

Rachel clutches his arm and glances down the hallway.  “Doesn’t feel like it anymore,” she says and before he knows it, Blaine’s coming up to them, out of nowhere.

“Kurt, I need to talk to you.”

“You okay?” Rachel asks, repeating his earlier words, and Kurt nods at her and gives her a tiny smile as her hand leaves his arm.

He looks over at Blaine for a second and backs away slowly.  “I’m not interested,” he says, already walking away but Blaine just follows.

“I… I never told you about what happened,” Blaine tells him and Kurt just rolls his eyes, clenching his jaw hard and refusing to stop walking.  He doesn’t want to hear it, any of it.  He doesn’t want the excuses, the explanations.  They don’t hold any value anyway.  “The guy that I hooked up with, I-I need you to know everyth-”

Kurt whips around to face him.  “What’re you gonna tell me?  That it wasn’t serious?  That you only made out?  That you didn’t care about him?”

“I didn’t care…” Blaine says weakly but Kurt only presses on.

“Do you think any of that matters to me?” Kurt asks, and pauses for a moment.  “Relationships are about trust.  And I don’t trust you anymore,” he says, shrugging minutely.  “I was stupid to come back.”  He hates the way his voice breaks, just slightly.  He doesn’t want to be weak, especially around Blaine.  He can’t let Blaine see him crack, not like this.  “Rachel’s right,” he says with a nod and another shrug.  “This isn’t home anymore.”  He’s walking back down the hallway toward Rachel to meet up with her before Blaine can say anything more.  His heart feels heavy in his chest and there’s a slight stinging in his eyes but he pushes it down, willing himself not to cry, to just not feel anything at all.  He can’t. 

He’s done.

_fin._


End file.
